


Thin Dorm Walls and a Phonecall

by LazuliTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, literally how do i tag this filth idk man, this is more crack than it is smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could take one look at Yamaguchi Tadashi and deduce from the shy demeanor and sweet voice and generally just the innocent air he seemed to give that he’s not the type to call a sex line late at night at all. But really, he’s still an average twenty-year-old college student that can’t help but feel horny some nights.</p>
<p>Or alternatively: Sex Line Operator AU and the prompt ‘I have a very cute neighbor and very thin walls and one day I call you and err your moans are very synchronized with my neighbor’s’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Dorm Walls and a Phonecall

Yamaguchi laid frozen on his bed, phone pressed up against one side of his face, and his own arousal in hand. The voice that came from the other side of the receiver sounded eager to say most, all sultry moaning and wet sounds and whatnot, and honestly saying, Yamaguchi found it absolutely _hot_.

But he couldn’t focus at all, not when he’s hearing his neighbor’s loud wheezing through the thin walls that separated their dorms— his neighbor that was actually probably getting laid, unlike him.

It’s like rubbing salt on a wound. _Damn, I get it, you’re getting your game on tonight and I’m a lonely weirdo who decided to take the number of a sex line operator from my classmate earlier today. Geez._ Yamaguchi was at wit’s end and knocking on the wall to shut them up was almost a viable choice to him.

He’s not that rude, though. Besides, he had more pressing concerns right now.

Yamaguchi tries to focus on the warmth on his hand, letting himself sink in the mattress and pressing the phone closer to his ear. He pumps himself in time with the other’s moans, and he lets out a blissful sigh of his own.

Their voice was sweet and thick like melted chocolate. If they were there with him right now, pressed flush close to him, Yamaguchi would probably _feel_ the vibration through their skin.

“What’s wrong, babe?” The voice teasingly laughs, and Yamaguchi suppresses a moan at the sound. “Not good enough for you?”

He’s not really sure if he’s supposed to talk to the operator, but he does anyway. “No. Keep going,”

And so they do. They speak of things in between moans that Yamaguchi wouldn’t even be caught _thinking_ in the broad of the day. Something about licking whose asshole and riding whose dick for example. He gives them credit for creativity though, and their bravery for even jumping into this line of work. Honestly, Yamaguchi can’t imagine himself in their place. It would be too embarrassing for him.

Yamaguchi had given the other his first name, something they required so they have something to play with when they voice out the obscenities they’d subject themselves into with their customers. And the sound of his name rolling off their tongue is so criminal that Yamaguchi was so tempted to call the police with the phone in hand.

“…Do you want to know what it would feel like? Your cock rubbing deep inside me? _Tadashi,_ ” There he goes again with that voice of his, deep one second then twisting up an octave higher when he breathes out Yamaguchi’s name.

He, on the other hand, felt absolutely _filthy_ for getting so turned on. Yamaguchi rubs a thumb at the base of his erection as he nods to the operator’s question, even though the other can’t see him. He lets out a mewl instead to assure them that _yes, he very much wants some of that action right about now_.

Just like his neighbor, Tsukishima, who seems to be having the time of his life on the other side of the wall.

It just makes Yamaguchi taste a little bitterness in his mouth. He tries to drown the sounds coming from Tsukishima’s dorm and tries to once again focus on his own arousal.

Of course, Tsukishima would have someone to spend the night with. With that pretty face of his, he could probably conquer all of Japan and have everyone drooling over him regardless of their gender, much less get a date that would _date_ him all the way to bed. Yamaguchi is, sadly to say, one of those who found the blond extremely attractive.

_But he’s really nice too!_ Yamaguchi defends himself from Yamaguchi. _He’s polite and has manners and despite the odds, we’ve gotten so close as friends that he lets me call him Tsukki! I dare you to call him unworthy of being boyfriend material._

Great. Now he can’t help but imagine the sweet blond hovering above him, looking down on him with those teasing and condescending honey-colored eyes through black-framed lenses, and then prepping long, lingering kisses at the skin of his neck. Well. This wouldn’t be the first time he had fantasies about his dorm mate, admittedly speaking.

A tiny sound escapes Yamaguchi’s lips when he pressed a thumb on the tip of his cock, wondering how it would feel like if Tsukishima touched him there too, touched him like this, and whispered lewd promises to his ear like what the operator was doing right now.

Said operator chuckles lowly, snapping the freckled boy out of his reverie, and the sound of their voice just confuses his gut and the pool of warmth residing low in his stomach.

“Oh? Would you like that, Tadashi?” They spoke, but Tadashi was so out of it that he couldn’t recall what the other had said. Something dirty, probably. He lets him do their job. “Would you like to ram me up a wall too? Tsk, so naughty, Tadashi, so naughty,”

The first thing that pops in mind is him ramming Tsukishima up a wall. Well. Yamaguchi is a fucking pervert. Alright then. Case closed. He might as well just go all the way and continue with his fantasy, talk to the operator as if it _was_ Tsukishima.

He breathes a little _‘yes’_ , his own voice sounding a little too high for his liking but he doesn’t really care at this point. All he needs right now is a good release.

Yamaguchi picks up his pace as a fabricated image of Tsukishima lying down on his bed naked as the day he was born intrudes his thoughts. The freckled boy was hovering above _him_ now, and Tsukishima was panting, grasping for breath, looking up at him with teary wanton eyes and clawing on Yamaguchi’s chest. Just imagining him looking this red and submissive under Yamaguchi’s touch, and Yamaguchi could’ve sworn that the last of whatever innocence people thought he had had taken a hike, maybe boarded a plane headed straight to hell where all the sinners end up.

“Are you close, Tadashi?” Their voice had gone rougher, higher, but still far from losing its charm. “I want to hear you, Tadashi, I want to hear you. Oh, Tadashi—”

The operator moaned louder, and Yamaguchi would’ve come right then and there if it wasn’t for another disembodied moan coming from the other side of his thin dorm walls.

He doesn’t know why he stopped suddenly at the shrill sound of Tsukishima’s voice, but he did. And it was weird. To hear Tsukishima whine a little louder than he had anticipated, that is.

Meanwhile, the operator was still sensually chanting his given name over the receiver, but Yamaguchi was once again distracted by something else to focus on that dangerously sinful voice.

Was he making that up? Maybe. He’s not… sure, honestly. He tries to listen in on the sounds coming from the other side of the wall, and then at the voice coming from his phone, and surely enough, it was there. They’re so faint, but the walls were thin enough that Yamaguchi was certain that he _cannot_ be mistaken.

But it can’t be happening, dear god, it can’t be happening. It was too good to be true.

“Tadashi,” The operator’s whine cuts off the despairing thoughts in his head, and suddenly he has an idea.

He was still very much aroused, lingering images of a certain blond grasping at his sheets still fresh in his mind, so voicing it out in the sultriest voice he can manage wasn’t very hard. “Louder. Say it louder,” he says.

So they did, _mewling_ out the freckled boy’s name like it was the sweetest thing they’ve ever tasted. And his fears came to light when he heard the exact same moan come from the one behind the wall.

_Fuck. Oh my fuck. Fucking fuck. This can’t be happening. Holy shit._

Yamaguchi just breathes heavily at the realization, and he could’ve sworn his face heated up so much that the temperature could’ve pass off as a fever. He doesn’t know what to do with this information. Tsukishima was his operator. Holy shit.

They give him another moan, saying that they want to get fucked deeper and harder until they were a writhing mess and Yamaguchi just can’t possibly believe that all of this was coming from Tsukishima himself. His brain is shutting off quickly. But he can’t deny the fact that finally having a voice for the fantasies in his head was absolutely exhilarating.

Yamaguchi pumps on his erection a little faster, squeezing at the base and rubbing circles on the tip just the way he liked it. His breathing becomes a little ragged at the thoughts squirming in his mind, plus with new fuel to keep the fire going, he was sure to come this time.

He imagines Tsukishima wrapping their legs around his waist to pull him closer, to sink himself deeper on Yamaguchi’s cock and the sensation just felt too real now that it was accompanied by actual moaning from Tsukishima’s end. His back arches, his hips thrusting against his hand and, fuck it, Yamaguchi doesn’t care if the other hears him whispering _more, more, shit, that’s so good, keep talking._

Yamaguchi feels his release coming to a close and in the heat of the moment, he whines. “ _Tsukki—“_

He breathes large pants through his mouth and tugs on his arousal more to milk out his orgasm until he finally felt spent.

The other line was silent for some reason, must’ve been because they felt Yamaguchi reach his peak and decided that he’s all good and ready to go already.

“So, uhh—“ Yamaguchi tries to speak after a few seconds of silence. The other doesn’t respond for another second.

“Um—“

“That was—“

“Okay,”

The last words exchanged between the two of them felt awkward as hell, but Yamaguchi wasn’t one to complain. It was a good thing that he had paid the other beforehand. The operator, _Tsukishima_ mind you, bids farewell with a stutter. Did he hear that right? He stuttered. Wow. He expected them to at least refuse to drop the alluring façade till the very end.

Yamaguchi sighs as he plops his weary limbs against the mattress when he finally hangs up. He doesn’t even bother cleaning himself up, or shucking his pants back up his waist.

It was when he was slowly drifting off that he realized that nobody else called Tsukishima by ‘Tsukki’. And that he might’ve given himself away.

“Oh my god…” Yamaguchi grimaces and pulls a pillow over his head, and hopes that maybe, he’d suffocate himself to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how sex lines work pls don't mind me lmao bye
> 
> Based on this[ post](http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus) on tumblr and I just. Wrote this entire thing in one sitting. So much for my first proper smut fic. Pls bury me in the ground :^)
> 
> Special thanks to yanka for continuously motivating me to write this filth :^) thank you :^) thanks :^) :^) this is for you :^)


End file.
